


Morning, Tom

by Bleto



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Morning Sex, Reader-Insert, mild swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 20:06:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bleto/pseuds/Bleto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waking up next to Tom is one of the things you enjoy the most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning, Tom

The room was filled with nothing but the steady and peaceful breaths of the two of you. Your clothes and his were scattered all over the wooden floor, decorating it. The night before had been wild, passionate, mind blowing, just like the many other nights before, and you had ended up tired that you both fell asleep almost immediately.

You stirred in bed, making low and sleepy sounds as you found a good position to be in. You rolled to your right side, resting your weight on your right arm. The morning sunbeams that filtered through the window hit your face, making you grimace with discomfort. You moaned and tried to bury your face in the pillow, but you soon forgot about the sunbeams when you felt the man next to you shift in bed, grunting. His body pressed against yours, adopting every single form of your body, as if you were one. His bare chest pressed hard against your bare back as his left hand sneaked through your middle under the covers. You hummed and moved your hips back against his morning wood as your lips curved into a smile.

“Good morning, darling,” he murmured, placing wet, sloppy kisses on your shoulder as he pulled you closer to his body.

“Morning, Tom,” you shifted in bed, moving against him. “Someone woke up happy today.” You mocked, referring to his obvious hard on.

“It’s quite impossible not to having you this close, dear.” He said, caressing your left side with his hand, tracing the curve of your waist and hip.

“Don’t you ever get enough?” you teased, giggling.

“Of you, my dear, never,” He said before tracing a wet, hot path with his tongue on the nape of your neck, making your body shudder and a moan escape your lips. “I want you, _right now_.” He muttered huskily in your ear and licked the back of it. Your hips moved on instinct back against his, pressing your ass against his erection as your hand reached for his and led it to between your legs. Your hot wetness made him growl and a ragged moan escaped your lips when he cupped your dripping cunt.

“Look how you’ve got me,” you said raggedly. He hummed pleased as he pressed his hot body even more up against yours, nuzzling the back of your neck, breathing you in.

“Don’t you ever get enough?” he mocked you, using your former words against you as he slid a finger slowly inside you. You moaned and jerked your hips down on instinct. You felt him smile against your neck. “Of course you don’t,” and with that, he sank his teeth sharply into the tender spot where shoulder and neck meet, wrenching a shriek of pain from your mouth.

He slid another finger in and started to work them in and out, rubbing your clit with his thumb. Your hips bucked back and down onto his fingers; your ass pressed hard against his painful erection. His movements became harder and faster as your moans increased in pitch, almost becoming screams. Your hand clung to his forearms between your legs tightly as your body became stiff and your inner walls began to clench around his fingers

“Oh, Tom, p… please!” you pleaded. He let out a low laugh; his warm breath hit the back of your neck.

“Please what, darling?” he inquired, nuzzling the back of your neck.

“Please, fuck me,” you said, the voice barely coming out of your mouth.

He removed his fingers from your aching cunt and, lifting your leg a little bit, he plunged himself inside you in a sharp thrust, making you come instantly. He grunted when you clenched tightly around him, riding your orgasm.

“Coming that quickly, darling?” he chanted in your ear, mocking you, as he pulled almost all the way, making you whine, fearing  might end it right then, but then he slammed back in hard to the hilt, making you yelp in  delicious mixture of pain and pleasure.

His left hand grabbed hold onto your left hip, digging his slender fingers into your flesh hard enough to leave bruises. You brought your left hand back to his head and laced it through the nape of his neck, bringing him closer to your own neck, where he placed kisses and bites. His hand sneaked beneath your body and reached for your breasts, kneading them and pinching at your nipples. You moaned loudly as you tried to find a good support.

His thrust became harder and faster; his breathing –hitting the back of your neck– got unsteady and a light sheen of sweat began to break out both your skin.

He brought his left hand down to your pussy and started to rub your clit tightly n circles once again as his pelvis banged erratically against your ass.

“Cum for me darling,” he murmured in your ear, his voice ragged and unsteady, showing how much he was restraining himself not to come already.

He continued to rub your clit and, with a last, sharp thrust, he buried himself to the hilt, hitting that sweet spot within you. You cried out his name loudly, as the orgasm washed over you, sending shivers down your spine. You clenched tightly around his shaft, and he followed you suit; your orgasm setting his own off.

He wrapped both his arms around your sweaty body as he thrust a few more times into you, intensifying his release. His fingers dug into your flesh, nearly drawing blood from the soft skin.

He pulled out of you slowly, but he never let go of you. You placed your hands onto his forearms and drew random patterns on them with your fingertips. He placed soft kisses onto your shoulder and nape, lapping at the beads of sweat covering your skin. You couldn’t help the moan that escaped your lips and he smiled against your skin.

“Good morning, darling,” he murmured in your ear, placing a soft kiss on the shell of it.

You giggled and wiggled up against him. “Good morning, Tom.”


End file.
